


i know your pieces (i broke them apart)

by humanveil



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Triumph.





	i know your pieces (i broke them apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> set in a post-a4 au. title from always by rkcb & opia. enjoy!

Nebula is nothing if not a survivor—a _fighter_. Had to be, even when she didn’t want to be: that lesson a painful one, drilled into her from a very young age.

How poetic, to kill the one who taught it.  

She fights Thanos in a battle filled with brutality, and her father dies by her own hand, his corpse a bloody, broken trophy at her feet. The act is met with triumph, victory, but no relief. Not yet.

Not until Stark wields the gauntlet in an act that nearly kills him and rights a fraction of her father’s wrongs.

-

She looks for her sister first. Finds her amongst her friends, their reunion a joyful thing. Something Nebula doesn’t feel a part of.

Gamora spots her across the ship, Nebula’s silhouette a shadow in the corner. She steps forward, and their eyes lock: a silent understanding.

Nebula says, “I win.”

It’s quiet. Out of place. Gamora laughs: a quick, quiet burst of air. Her eyes water, her face full of emotion as she moves forward. Quickly, until her arms are able to wrap around Nebula’s rigid frame.

Her sister’s embrace is far from familiar.

Nebula still wishes it could’ve been.

 


End file.
